fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 100
Mest is the 100th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. The first phase of the S-Class Trial is over with five winning teams: Lucy and Cana, Gajeel and Levy, Happy and Natsu, Gray and Loke and Elfman and Evergreen. The second phase starts where they are assigned to find the grave of the first Master, Mavis, within six hours. However, during the second phase, a mysterious boy shows up, creating death in the surrounding environment. Summary Panther Lily and Carla fly over to Tenrou Island as Carla is worried about Wendy Marvell's welfare. She tells him about last week, when Mest Gryder asked Wendy to be his partner in the trial. Carla found Mest weird and opposed their partnership, but since Mest told Wendy that he was Mystogan's disciple, Wendy decided to help him out in Mystogan's stead. Carla and Panther Lily went to Tenrou Island to watch over them since Carla has a bad feeling over the exam as a whole, while Panther Lily thinks there's something odd about what Mest said that he was Mystogan's disciple. In the trial, Mest and Wendy meet up and battle with Loke and Gray Fullbuster. They seem evenly matched at first with the combined strengths of Loke and Gray, Mest's speed and Wendy's Dragon Slayer Magic. However, through teamwork, Mest gets taken down by Loke and Gray, while they eliminate Wendy from battle through terrifying her with pickled plums. Elsewhere, Evergreen and Elfman battle Mirajane. Even with Elfman in his Beast Soul form, Mirajane easily takes down both of them, but just as she is about to give the finishing blow, Evergreen interrupts and tells her that there's something she might want to know. Mest wakes up and realizes that they have been beaten. Wendy cries because she thinks it's her fault, but Mest comforts her. Meanwhile, Gray and Loke walk to the meeting place of those who pass the first test. As they walk, they talk about Mest but find it strange when they can't seem to remember anything significant about him. They arrive at the site and find Lucy Heartfilia, Cana Alberona, Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Happy and Natsu Dragneel there as fellow passers. Makarov announces the results of the first test and they find out that Juvia Lockser and Lisanna were beaten by Erza Scarlet while Elfman and Evergreen beat Mirajane through some secret technique. Makarov announces the details for the second test which is to find the location of the grave of Mavis Vermillion, the first Master of Fairy Tail, within six hours. Meanwhile, Mest tells Wendy of Tenrou Island and how there's said to be a big secret on the island and invites her to explore. Wendy agrees with delight. Around the same time, Panther Lily and Carla walk on the shores. He expresses more of his doubts about Mest, how it is unlikely for Mystogan to take on a disciple and asks if he really is a member of the guild. Evergreen and Elfman's method of defeating Mirajane is revealed to Erza, Juvia and Lisanna by Mirajane herself. They had told her that they were getting married which caught Mirajane off-guard and gave them an opening. After the excitement caused by this discussion, Juvia and Erza leave the examiner's camp in order to look for Mest and Wendy who have not yet arrived. Back to the trial, the S-Class Candidates and their partners experience difficulties in looking for the graves as different monsters chase them all over the place. Natsu and Happy end up deciding to head to the top of Tenrou Tree to look for the grave there. Elfman and Evergreen end up falling off the path while escaping from monsters and they meet the mysterious boy. The boy gets confused when he sees them and when he finds out that the island is controlled by a guild, he decides to leave, but then he involuntarily unleashes a black wave that destroyed the life of those it touched. It almost killed Elfman and Evergreen if it weren't for Natsu who intervened. Upon seeing Natsu, the boy shed tears, but Natsu does not know who he is. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Gray Fullbuster & Loke vs. Mest Gryder & Wendy Marvell (started and concluded) *Mirajane Strauss vs. Elfman Strauss & Evergreen (started and concluded) *Juvia Lockser & Lisanna Strauss vs. Erza Scarlet (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * |Regurusu}} * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * ** * ** ** * ** * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** ** |Bīsuto Sōru}} * * ** Spells used * |Hanmā}} * * |Furoa}} * |Aisu Kyanon}} *Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru) * *Beast Soul ( Bīsuto Sōru) * * Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat Items used * Manga & Anime Differences *Wendy and Mest's fight with Gray and Loke was slightly extended in the anime. *Elfman and Evergreen's battle with Mirajane is not seen in the manga. *A flashback of Mystogan is shown in the anime, this is not present in the manga. *In the anime, Makarov talks to those who have passed and gives the instructions for the next part of the exam, before leaving. In the manga, Makarov is already at Mavis' grave. Navigation